


a haven in your harbour

by restless5oul



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Young Love, my children, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/pseuds/restless5oul
Summary: "if i'd have known that was all it took to get you to do that, i would have pushed you into monte-carlo harbour a long time ago."





	a haven in your harbour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



> basically i gush about these two way too much to not write something about them. it's unacceptable that it's taken me this long. it's not the best thing i've ever written but it was fun. and they're cute so *shrugs*

A smile. That was the very first thing he noticed. Even before he got a look at the rest of him, so like his father, it was the wide grin that changed not just his face, but the whole energy around him. There was an outstretched hand and an introduction, and everything else slowly came into focus. The softly spoken words, bordering on shy, as his tongue expertly twisted around the English words so different from his native German. There was something timid about him, an insecurity born of the knowledge that scrutiny was never far from view. But that smile was magnetic. Conveying happiness that made Charles feel immediately at ease, even if he could tell that he felt just as out of his depth. Two young pretenders in a dressing room where no matter which direction he turned he could see someone who had done and achieved so much more than himself.

 

He surprised himself with how easily he could make conversation with Mick. The ordinary nerves, insecurity about what was the right thing to say, the common feelings that came with meeting new faces, they never appeared. Racing, football, Monaco, Germany, any direction their talk travelled, he couldn’t help but ramble on. There were brief moments where a strain of doubt took hold – had he said too much? Had he made the wrong comment? – but Mick would grin again, and laugh, banishing those thoughts.

 

They left that day with phone numbers exchanged and promises to stay in touch. Moments before they parted the young German surprised the Monegasque.

 

“Wait a minute.”

 

Pulling the football jersey over his head, there was a second infused with awkward confusion before he extended his arm to offer it to Charles. Realisation kicked in and he copied the gesture, taking off his own shirt and trading it. He tried not to stare for too long at the large twenty-five emblazoned across the back, and the famous ‘Schumacher’ that sat above it, tall and proud. In his heart he felt a small lurch, like it was jumping towards something, pulling him forwards.

 

***

Fate had a funny way of insisting on not letting the two of them fall out of contact. Charles joining Prema was just the most obvious way. Somehow they always seemed to be using the simulator at the same time, at the same press events, filming content for the team on the same days. If either were superstitious they would have pointed towards destiny and some predetermined end.

 

Growing closer, ‘friends’ was the word most would have used to describe them. But it was near impossible to shake the feeling that somehow the word did not do them justice. Truthfully, Charles knew he wanted to call them something more. Every time they let a team dinner go on too long, because by the end of the night it was just the two of them left chatting in the corner of the restaurant, or when they’d fall asleep side by side on long car journeys and long haul flights.

 

They felt it in the accidental brushes of hands, and the way they couldn’t stop their grins whenever the other would enter the room. It was in the the conversations that lasted forever, and the times they laughed until tears fell from their eyes.

 

Though they saw each other so often, they never seemed to be together for long enough to push past themselves. To stop thinking of what they should do, and to start doing what they wanted.

 

***

One year on, they found themselves out on that football pitch again. Everything was different about the two of them, yet everything remained the same. Joking with each other, Charles had forgotten how absolutely at ease Mick made him feel. Laughing and bumping each other as they pulled on their kits and boots it was so easy to forget there were other people in the room. Charles found that often happened when he was near Mick. He had never stopped to wonder why.

 

Watching him from the side of the pitch, every time he tried to force himself to look away, his eyes were drawn back to the fair head of hair and the small pout of concentration. Magnetic was the word he returned to again. Mick chose that moment to look towards the bench and their gazes connected, Charles instantly felt his cheeks burn. Mick just smiled, which served to make the shade of red on his face deepen. His shoelaces suddenly became an object of immense interest as he fought to supress his embarrassment, when he looked back up he saw Mick was still staring over at him, the smile gone, a more contemplative expression upon his face. That was until Dan tapped him on the arm, motioning him to return to the match.

 

That look that had graced his face would remain engrained in his mind.

 

Sitting on the end of the deck, the sun was low in the sky, cutting a stream of light across the water, dimming the harbour around him but illuminating it just enough. His legs were just long enough that his toes trailed in the water, a tickling sensation that cooled him just enough. Shoes sat discarded beside him.

 

There was a sound of gentle padding coming from behind him, a thudding that told him someone else was making their way down the jetty. He turned his head to see who it was, but the bright sunlight made it impossible to see anything other than a silhouette.

 

“Hi.”

 

Even when he was unable to see his face, Charles recognised Mick’s voice and moved aside so he could take his place beside him. Once he moved out of the shadow of the sun, his face came into view, as well as the bottle he held in his right hand, and the cap that was ever present atop his head.

 

“Are you sure you’re old enough to be drinking that?” Charles asked, a playful smile on his face.

 

“Just about,” Mick winked, and after a few attempts, successfully managed to pop the cork, taking a lengthy sip.

 

“Straight out of the bottle, very classy,” Charles laughed, earning himself a push on the arm. The bottle was offered in his direction, “I shouldn’t, you might not be racing this weekend but I am.”

 

“Not until Thursday though.”

 

He hesitated, hand outstretched before he shrugged and took a large gulp himself. The alcohol burned a little in his mouth, the fizzing liquid making his eyes water and his nose tingle.

 

They passed the bottle back and forth, trading inane comments and silly stories as they went. Whatever it was Mick had brought it was beginning to make Charles’ head spin. Or was that the fact that they had somehow migrated closer together until their knees knocked together, and their arms brushed up against each other. Whichever was the case, he couldn’t quite make out what Mick was saying anymore, his heart pounding so much louder.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” he asked, hearing the slight slur to his words. Mick must have heard it too because he giggled, not a laugh, a proper giggle.

 

“I didn’t know you were such a lightweight,” he took the bottle from Charles placing it on the deck next him, clearly deciding that they had both had enough.

 

“I’m not. I’ll be fine in a minute; I should have eaten before. I didn’t know you were coming here to get me drunk.”

 

“That wasn’t my intention, honestly,” Mick held his hands up, protesting his innocence, the amused smile plastered to his face.

 

“Pff, whatever. I’ll just sober up before I go home.”

 

That was his intention when he stood up, to go in search of water or food, but he rose too quickly, forgetting that his coordination had disappeared as quickly as the contents of the bottle. His foot slipped from the decking, and flailing, he made the short trip into water of the harbour.

 

Coughing and spluttering, the shock making him swallow rather a lot of water, his head emerged from the water to see Mick almost doubled over in laughter. The sudden change in temperature and the dousing he just received cleared his head considerably. Even he couldn’t help but laugh at his own clumsiness and misfortune.

 

“Oh come on, help me out at least,” he said once their laughter had subsided a little. Treading water carefully he held out a hand for Mick to take, but distracted by the tears he was wiping from his eyes, Charles pulled on his hand hard, sending him tumbling into the water as well. Now it was his turn to laugh uproariously as Mick blinked the sea water from his eyes, looking bemused.

 

Upon impact his cap had fallen from his head and was now floating beside him, his wet hair sticking to his forehead, dripping down the back of his neck. Charles reached out and took the hat, ignoring Mick’s protesting yell.

 

“You look better without it,” was all he said as he placed the hat, heavy with salt water, on his own heads, shaking away the droplets than ran down his face.

 

“Suits you.”

 

There was a moment of silence as Mick studied him, his eyes travelling from the hat downwards. Charles let him, and let the blush bloom on his cheeks. His heart was alive with a courage that had been missing every other time they’d been alone, and there had been a…moment – if that’s what you would call it – and maybe he had gotten it from whatever was in that bottle, but he didn’t care.

 

It gave him the bravery to place his hands on either side of Mick’s face, propelling himself forward the few inches or so, and pressing their lips together. He was clumsy, the tip of the cap he now wore pushed up so it sat at a tilt on his head, the taste of salt water re-entering his mouth. He felt Mick pause for a moment before returning the kiss, his uncertain hands covering Charles’ own before reaching his neck and his jaw. There was a audible gasp from both of them as they broke apart, breathing hard.

 

“If I'd have known that was all it took to get you to do that, I would have pushed you into Monte-Carlo harbour a long time ago."


End file.
